1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (hereinafter abbreviated as "TV") signal receiving apparatus for displaying a picture in a picture area constituted by a plurality of displays, and particularly relates to a TV signal receiving apparatus for converting a TV signal of a high definition system to a TV signal of an NTSC system and displaying a resultant picture on a picture area constituted by a plurality of displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the TV broadcast standard in Japan, U.S.A., Canada, etc. is an NTSC system. On the other hand, in order to obtain a picture of higher definition, it has been proposed to change to a high definition broadcasting system.
Since a high definition TV signal is different from an NTSC signal, it cannot be received as it is by a conventional NTSC system TV receiver, and it is therefore necessary to convert the high definition TV signal into an NTSC TV signal. Such a conventional proposal, however, is defective because it is impossible to obtain a picture with definition higher than that of the NTSC system, since the TV signal is received by a TV receiver of the NTSC system. Therefore, it has been impossible to take advantage of the high definition TV signal.